Nowadays, electric vehicles comprise an onboard Alternate Current (AC) to DC converter that allows battery charging with AC electric power, a type of power easily available in many places requiring relatively simple chargers. Due to its size, weight and cost, the onboard converter is limited in amount of power, which entails, in the case of many vehicle models, the charging process usually taking several hours before completion.
In order to charge faster, higher power converters are used off board, supplying DC power to the electric vehicle's battery. For example, document US2013020993A1 disclose such a charger. Since fast charging DC chargers require considerable power, these are normally embodied in floor standing units, not suitable to installation in every place.
The document IEC 61851-23:2014, an international standard prepared and published by the International Electrotechnical Commission, gives the requirements for DC electric vehicle charging stations, for conductive connection to the vehicle, with an AC or DC input voltage up to 1000 V AC and up to 1500 V DC according to IEC 60038. It provides the general requirements for the control communication between a DC electric vehicle charging station and an electric vehicle. The requirements for digital communication between DC electric vehicle charging station and electric vehicle for control of DC charging are defined in IEC 61851-24.
Wall mountable chargers overcome the cited problems since they have a reduced weight and size, allowing an easy installation procedure in most places. The problem is that these are usually only achieved for the AC type.